


Determining Destiny

by ObscureReality (Khellamendra)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Thace/Ulaz (Voltron), Original Character(s), Pre-Blade of Marmora, Pre-Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khellamendra/pseuds/ObscureReality
Summary: Kolivan is a young but promising Lieutenant Commander of the Galra Empire. On the outside, he seems like the perfect pureblood soldier, cold, cruel, and loyal. Not that he has a choice, no one does in the Empire and showing weakness means death. Still, not every fugitive needs to be reported or harsh words against the empire punished. There's no way he can avoid doing things that make his stomach turn when eyes are on him but if he has to sacrifice a few citizens to save the many, then he will.Antok has seen first hand the cruelty of the Empire. Especially to half breeds like himself. He's spent his life making things difficult for them. He's got plenty to pay them back for after all.When some soldiers visit a small planet in the Ivaldi system the people on the planet aren't crazy about their Galra visitors. They know better than to say anything. Except for one half-breed who is large, loud, and very much drunk. Kolivan's choices will put the two of them on a shared path to finding their real place in the universe. Knowledge doesn't come easy, but it's either that or death.





	1. Subduing Angoria

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for the Galra Big Bang and the basic concept had been on my mind for a while. I was also blessed with being paired with an awesome artist. You may find them over on Tumblr at https://winekita.tumblr.com.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> ___________  
_ It's choice - not chance - that determines your destiny._
> 
> _Jean Nidetch_

“Argoria now belongs to the Galra Empire. From here on in, your lives belong to Emperor Zarkon.” 

The citizens had been gathered in the courtyard before the castle. Family units clutched at each other as wide eyes stared at the man that stood at the door to their capital. The mark upon his chest armor was universal, he was a Galra Commander and the new owner of their homeworld. Sentries stood at attention all around them, silently waiting for orders. 

Colorful banners and streamers waved about almost comically against the duller purples and reds that stood before them. There was still the smell of local delicacies from the carts that lined the streets but there was no one to enjoy them. Now they were all here, shuffling nervously with eyes glancing to the warships that filled the sky, as they awaited their fate. 

Their king stood just as silent, head bowed. The Galra soldier to his right was the only other living soldier the king had seen. Hands behind his back, glowing eyes watched passively, scanning the crowd. He stood so still and silent that the monarch would have thought he was mistaken. Red markings marred otherwise blue first, an odd combination for a Galra but they had been blessed not to have any dealings with them, until now. 

“I know you have concerns but work hard in the service of our Emperor and your lives do not have to be difficult.” The commander continued deep voice carrying and echoing through the courtyard. It was a speech given so often that the Lieutenant Commander could recite it himself word for word. Both of them knew what would happen to a planet this rich in resources. They were not here to make friends nor to garner any goodwill. The people of this planet had not put up any resistance. 

“There will be changes in the coming phoebs but know that they are for the better. You will help make our Empire stronger. ” 

Glowing eyes fell on a small group towards the front. They had started off towards the back, slowly moving forward. He watched them exchange a brief look, loosening his stance enough for hands to slip lower down his back. Keeping his head forward, feigning interest in his commander’s words, he watched them get into formation. They were a somewhat impressive seven, all of them looking towards one short female of the species. 

He couldn’t hear it but he saw her make a motion with her mouth but it was enough for the two flanking her to pull pistols. Their hands were unsteady but he could see the determination. Aiming the gun, he never had a chance to use it before the laser torn through him. His companion watched him fall, hesitating too long and never seeing the second shot coming before he fell. The Lieutenant Commander saw the hesitation, the way several pairs of eyes fell on their leader for strength. 

The people around them were panicking. Most of them couldn’t see what had happened, only heard the shots and reacting to their peers. Those too close wanted to get away, afraid of being drawn into something they had no part of. 

Sentries marched forward, forming a tighter circle to keep order and prevent anyone from escaping. He thought that perhaps they would give up right then but the leader drew her weapons. “For Argoria!” That was all that was needed for them to find their courage. Even then he remained where he was, almost as if he wasn’t aware of what was happening before him. As if he were a statute that had been there all along. 

The closest sentries moved forward to engage them, shooting towards their targets. A young woman cried out in pain as one of the blasts hit her instead of the rebel. Clutching her shoulder, she would have hit the ground if the same rebel hadn’t caught her. Another rushed past them with a yell, wielding a blade and slicing at the sentry. He managed to land a solid hit but not enough to stop it, catching a shot directly to the gut and falling heavily. The shot from the first man was more effective but it was the second one that brought the sentry down in a shower of sparks. 

His commander crossed his arms, watching with some interest. Another rebel went down and then another but the woman was obviously not a stranger to combat. The grip on her weapons was firm and there was something familiar in the way she fought though he couldn’t place it. The bravado wasn’t just for show, one, two and then three sentries fell. She looked defiantly up at them, taking out another in an attempt to get to the stairs. When a sentry moved to block her, one of her companions engaged it instead, giving her a clear shot.

Running she aimed the gun and he saw the split second hesitation when the commander still didn’t move, eyes boring into hers. Gritting her teeth, she pulled the trigger. The shot ricocheted noisily off something but before she could figure out what it was, a burning sensation cut through her chest. Legs buckled and hands vainly reached for something, grabbing only air. As she fell backward, the last thing she thought was that she hadn’t noticed when the young Galran had moved.

More screams rang out as many of them shield the eyes of their youngest as well as their own. “Raiza!” A man cried out a name, running up the stairs. 

“Wait, Zyrin no!” The warning came too late, the blast catching him in the back. A second shot fell the last rebel. The murmurs of the huddled crowd were the only sound as the sentries stopped. 

“Area secure, sir!”

Blood dripped from the blade, staining the white stone at his feet. The citizens had moved as far away from the fight as possible. It left a large half-circle, a gruesome display of what would happen if they tried to fight back. There was something off about the picture, but he already had known what it was before his Commander spoke. 

“Unless my senses are dulled with age, I counted seven. Am I incorrect, Kolivan?” 

Innocent lives lay next to rebels. An acceptable sacrifice, they would say. The young soldier never could bring himself to agree. It didn't matter, his place was to follow orders. The unspoken one was clear, feet already carrying him down the stairs.

“No, Commander Brykka.” 

He knew Brykka had seen them, perhaps even before he did. Remembered their faces, could pick them out among the innocent that fell. 

The crowd parted like water for him, clutching each other. Pausing, he could hear the nervous movement, all of them waiting for what he was going to do. Turning his head slightly, glowing eyes met green. For a moment they stared at each other before the woman turns to make a break for it. 

Kolivan grabbed her before she had the chance. 

She struggled in his grasp, body twisting in several directions. Feet kicked helplessly, as she was dragged back towards the stairs. “Someone assist me. Please!” She pleaded. “Many of you know me. Nira! Nira please I watched over your children when illness overtook them. I assisted your family when you had little to your household!” 

Glancing up, he wasn't sure who she was reaching out for. All of the Argorians had their eyes down, backs turned to her as they huddled in their groups. She screamed in anger, renewing her struggles as he pulled along like a spoiled child throwing a tantrum. 

A sudden burning pain blossomed in his forearm. Letting go of the rebel, he pushed her forward. Foot catching on the uneven stone she fell to her knees. The small dagger she had plunged into his arm clattered to the ground beside one of her friends. Wincing, she looked away from the body.

“Are you alright, Kolivan?”

“It was my mistake, Commander. I will address it once this is taken care of.” 

A small chuckle sounded clearly through the square. “It would seem there is some fight left after all. Something not shared by the others.” 

She snapped her head up, meeting his look with a glare of her own. “Fear has taken them. They have not the strength to stand up to monsters like you.” She hissed. “Not like Raiza. Not like the others you have slaughtered!” 

“Victory or death. They fought for their people and died for them. That is the best that one can hope for. However, the consequences of those actions fall to those left behind.”

“I will never tell you a thing!” She spat out. 

Brykka gave her a sympathetic look. “You will, in time. Take her away.” Sentries stepped forward, grabbing her in their iron grip. Her screams and indignation meant nothing as they dragged her away. Eyes softened when they fell on the lieutenant commander. “Let’s go. We’re finished.” 

Hand to his chest, Kolivan waited for the commander to turn back towards the castle before climbing the stairs again. He was looking forward to some solitude after this. 

“Wait!” 

The voice echoed through the silent square, drawing all eyes upward. Hand on his blade, he faced the king. His arm was starting to ache where the knife had pierced it but he would have to wait. For now it was an annoyance he could bare but his patience was waning. 

“Please,” Desperation filled the monarch’s voice though he didn’t dare come closer. It had been a hard lesson learned for those before him. “What will happen to us now?” 

“Now?” Brykka paused, looking at the trembling crowd. “Now you have to prove yourselves.” 

With that, the massive castle doors closed behind them. 

Brykka wasn't in a good mood.

Kolivan had learned to pick up on the subtle clues. Had learned to see the tension in a sharp jaw and the slight crease around glowing eyes as hands clenched and clenched. There was no other sound in the stone hallway than their echoing steps.

There were more brightly colored banners and streamers inside, placed with care. He could detect the smell of more food somewhere. It was faint but stirred hunger in him all the same. The castle had offered even less resistance and the rebels had never made it inside. Every sentry was still accounted, standing out like sore thumbs.

The mission had been an overwhelming success but the rebel attack had soured it. His own throbbing arm reminded him of that. He could feel the blood pooling beneath the armor but for now, he was still on duty. A wound this insignificant could be left to later. 

"They are growing braver every day it seems." Brykka practically growled. 

Kolivan knew better than to respond. For now, he had to quicken his pace to keep up the proper pace with the taller Galran. Showing weakness was unacceptable.

"They are lucky enough to have Galran blood within them, that does not make them equals. Half-breeds are a stain upon the Empire." 

He had heard this before a million times over. If not from his commander than from the other soldiers. Half-breed Galra were not welcome within the Empire. Just accidents that shouldn't have happened, secret shames to be hidden in the far reaches. 

It was a sentiment he didn't share but never one he could public state. He was a soldier who obeyed orders, that was his life. The Empire said they were untrustworthy and unequal to real Galra. He was expected to feel the same, or at least be very good at pretending. 

Kolivan wondered how many children had grown up lost and abandoned, having done nothing wrong other than being born. 

"Their growing bravery is admirable but must be stopped. It's a waste of our time and delaying the inevitable is a foolish task that I do not have the patience for." Brykka continues. 

"Tell me what you want and I will make it happen," Kolivan said, following as they stepped outside again, heading for the small ship that would take them back to their main command vessel. 

"When the time is right, I will and I know you will not fail me." Brykka paused to admire one of the royal banners. It was like any other Kolivan had seen. Every color and symbol had a meaning specific to its culture and its people. Another bit of individuality that would be destroyed soon enough. 

Shaking his head, he left it alone and stepped onto the ship, ignoring the sentries as they saluted. "Briv will oversee this planet and make sure its people serve the Empire well. It's doubtful more rebels will appear. That little show of theirs did more harm for their cause than good." 

The light from the planet had quickly faded into the inky black. All of the bright colors and sweet forgotten. Replaced by familiar metal and deep purples. The ship docked, sentries saluting again as they left. 

"I have to report directly to our Emperor on the situation but for now get some rest. I have a feeling there will be much to do in the coming days." 

Hand to his chest again, they parted ways. He didn't stop until he was back in his own room. The one single place that was just his. No one was foolish enough to come into his space uninvited. Brykka could go wherever he pleased but Kolivan knew the Commander understood how important having such a space was. 

Every moment alone after a mission he had a ritual, the only way to get through another day. 

Peeling off armor a piece at a time, he didn't feel as if he could breathe until it was gone. Pushing a button as he passed, the damaged arm guard would be replaced and ready before he had to go out again. For now, he needed to wash the day from himself. 

The liquid stung his wound but he welcomed it. As soon as he was dry he wrapped it before practically falling into his pile of blankets. It was the one thing he allowed himself other than plants. Already eyes grew heavy and he didn't try to fight it, letting sleep take him.


	2. Dream and Command

He woke up gasping for breath. A hand clutched at his chest as lungs tried to take in much-needed air. Coughing the room was darker than it should have been, the light beneath the door obscured by something. 

Taking in a stuttering breath, the boy felt as if he was underwater, sluggishly sliding from his bed towards the door. Pressing a hand to the door, he quickly pulled his hand back. His yelp of pain developed into another coughing fit, clutching a throbbing palm to his chest. 

Looking around, watering eyes settled on the warm glow of the morning through the large window. Covering his mouth, he stumbled towards the desk. Climbing up, a foot slipped and the child whimpered as his knee met the hard metal. Shaking, he swallowed the pain and pushed himself up. 

The cool glass soothed a burning palm, reminding him that freedom was right there. Pushing on the window, it refused to budge but he remembered the sounds of the nighttime, the cool breeze that would blow on certain nights. Even now he could hear the muffled noises of the creatures outside. His father had opened it for him on more than one occasion, that meant that there was a way. 

Feeling over the wall, the child tried to remember what he had done but that was starting to become a chore. Sniffling, his chest hurt the most and everything felt like it was getting further and further away, darkness dancing at the edge of his vision. Pressing his forehead against the glass, tears fell, dampening fur as he shook with fear. Another violent coughing fit overtook him, hand spasming against the wall. 

A sudden feeling of weightlessness overtook him as he was pitched forward. He didn’t have time to contemplate what it meant before gravity pulled him back down. What little air he had left was knocked out of him as he hit the ground, rolling from the impact. Gasping, it still hurt to breath but the air felt so much clearer and lighter. Gingerly rolling on his back, the boy looked up at the moon. 

That didn’t feel right Even full as it was, the brightness dancing at the corner of his vision didn’t add up. 

Tentatively he turned his head. Shaking he realized that it wasn’t the first sun rising. 

The entire colony was in flames. Dark smoke was rising up, trying to strangle the stars and moon. The same black tendrils poured out of the window above him. The once muffled screams of terror and chaos had ears flattening against his head. Glossy eyes watched as sentries marched through the ruins, felt the sickening stench of burning fur as shots connected. 

He froze as the sound of footsteps drew closer. Turning towards the sound, he watched as a pair of sentries broke away from the group and headed towards him. His entire body protested when he rolled over but he had to get away, had to find his family. 

Getting onto his knees, he cradled the now numb hand to his chest. He looked up just in time to see the gun aimed at him, hear it getting ready to fire. Tears flowed freely from wide eyes and whimper barely left his throat before the blast came at him. 

Kolivan shot up, gasping for air. Chest heaving, he took deep breaths as the sluggishness of sleep quickly fell away to the adrenaline. Letting feet hit the cool metal floor helped ground him if only slightly. Putting his head in his hand, he could feel fur damp with sweat. Ears twitched at the insistent beeping and he wiped a hand over his face before pressing the button. 

“What is it?” He growled.” 

The silence on the other end lingered. He might have thought it hadn’t gone through if he didn’t catch the soft shuffling before someone cleared their throat. “Uh...C-Commander Brykka requests your presence, sir.” 

“Understood.” Suppressing a sigh he forced heavy limbs into action. Whatever small parts from the dream that had lingered, were already gone.

Stepping onto the bridge, he was greeted by the sight of the main command center coming into view. It was the busiest part of the Empire, housing the Emperor himself and supposedly a very powerful witch. Kolivan had never been before and certainly had never seen Zarkon in person. He wasn't sure he wanted to. 

"Commander." 

"Right on time as always. Follow me." As soon as Brykka passed, he fell in line. Neither of them said a word though this time there was no unnatural quickness in Brykka's pace. They had time to get to their destination. "Something seems to be troubling you Kolivan." 

The sudden words pulled him from his thoughts. He hadn't even realized he had zoned out, mind racing to grab any clue he had missed out on an important conversation. 

"I was simply thinking about Angoria. How some of them chose to fight and others to turn their backs." 

Brykka chuckled. "Some are simply smarter than others. Their job is to serve the Empire until it no longer has need of them." 

Kolivan frowned. "Then how are we different?" 

"Knowledge is power and those in a position of power know how to save those that aren't." Stopping he looked back at Kolivan, face serious. "We don't question orders, Kolivan. We do what the Emperor wants."

Serving quietly meant an easier life. They both eventually lead to death but fighting back meant running the risk of something worse, something he had seen time and time again. 

Looking out the bay windows, he watched as they flew by Central Command. 

"Of course sir." 

As soon as they got off the ship he was immediately assaulted by the smells and sounds, sentries and soldiers all around them.

He could see across the hanger familiar faces of other Commanders some just arriving and others leaving. Fellow men and women in the service of the empire fell in line. He wondered how they felt standing in the same halls. Did they have the same questions running through their minds as well? Did they ever question their place in everything?

Brykka seemed unaffected by what was going on around them. Kolivan knew he had been here on several occasions. The way he moved through the halls without any hesitation, holding himself with pride. Everything looked the same, if the young soldier had come here on his own he would surely have gotten lost. He could only imagine what it would have felt like as a prisoner, the thought enough to make him shiver. 

On the outside he kept his face impassive, keeping pace with Brykka. Weakness was not tolerated and this was not like their ship. Here there were unfamiliar eyes everywhere, looking for anything to pull apart. Everyone wanted to move up. Power meant more freedom as did victories. Only the strong were allowed to survive. 

Setting onto the lift, the doors shut and he was finally left in silence. It followed him into the new corridor. There were significantly fewer people and they passed a sentry now and then. There weren't any who would be foolish enough to attack the Emperor. None who could even get close to central command. No one that could actually challenge the Emperor. 

At the end of the long hallway, he could see a large door, sentries standing idly before it. They remained as silent as ever, letting the pair pass in the large room. Kolivan had never felt such a chill as when he entered the room. It devoid of anything save the large throne. Zarkon was even more impressive intimidating in person. Kolivan could feel the power, the danger. 

He had no idea who the hooded figure was that stood at Zarkon's side but he was far more interested in the small boy. White hair stood out against purple skin and Kolivan could see pointed ears sticking out. It wasn’t just his appearance that had caught the Lieutenant Commander’s interest but the complete lack of fear or concern as he stood before Zarkon. Children all over were told tales of the Emperor, if they hadn’t been there to see first hand what the Empire did. The child seemed oddly at ease in front of a man that could bring even the biggest Galran warrior to their knees. 

Whatever the conversation was about, it ended before they could get close enough, Zarkon waving him off. The woman next to the boy bowed and started to usher him away. Brykka’s mouth was set into a firm line, keeping his eyes ahead and ignoring the boy. Kolivan managed to tear his own away, forcing himself to keep moving forward. He didn’t notice when the boy looked back towards Zarkon, no longer paying attention to where he was going and bumping into something very solid. 

The two of them stared at one another before the boy moved back quickly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to run into you.” Kolivan wasn’t expecting the accent, trying to place where it was from. The biggest blue eyes were staring up at him so innocently, softening his own look. 

“The fault lies with me. I was not paying attention either. I apologize.” 

The woman looked between them, hands gripping the crop tightly. “Come along Prince Lotor, these gentlemen have things to do. We’ll work on making sure you pay attention next time” 

The boy’s shoulders fell as Kolivan’s mind processed the words. If this boy was a Prince was he-? “Yes Dyak.” the boy said solemnly. “Goodbye, and thank you.” Giving a small wave, Kolivan returned it without thinking. He watched as the boy ran off, leaving the woman to try and keep up with him. 

“Commander Brykka, report.”

Brykka cleared his throat and Kolivan snapped his eyes forward. He held his position as Brykka stepped forward, putting his hand to his chest in salute.

“Angoria now belongs to the Empire and with it, all of the Eluvian system is now under your control. I request that we move some of our forces into the Llirrem system to claim it and expand your reach.”

“This pleases me. However, the conquest of the Eluvian system has been much slower than originally anticipated. Has there been trouble, Commander?”

The commander’s brows furrowed as he tried to keep his composure. It had been expected to be an easy victory all across the board but there had been some casualties of both soldier and sentry. “There has been an increase in rebel activity. Normally they would attempt to sabotage our bases and destroy the sentries. However, several of them attacked us on Angoria. My Lieutenant Commander very quickly and efficiently stopped their pathetic attempt.” Kolivan tensed when eyes fell on him, feeling the weight behind them and having to fight down panic. “Kolivan has been instrumental in every victory gained within the Eluvian system and though he is invaluable, I know he would be the right one to claim Llirrem for the Emire.” 

“Approach Lieutenant Commander Kolivan.” 

The way a deep voice said his name made Kolivan’s skin crawl, a cold feeling sitting heavy in his gut. It took everything he had to move forward, joining Brykka and clenching his hands behind his back. He could feel glowing eyes taking in every part of him, judging his worth and he could only hope they couldn’t see inside of him. 

“The Empire has no place for traitors nor shall they be allowed to go unpunished. Remove this infection before it can spread and cleanse the Elluvian system. Accomplish this, and the Llirrem system will be yours.” 

Their Emperor wanted him for an important task, one he would be greatly rewarded for if he succeeded. This was supposed to be a big honor and Kolivan could feel the pride coming off of Brykka. He only felt cold. 

“I will not fail you.” 

"No, you will not." 

Swallowing the anxiety down, he saluted again as Brykka stepped forward. “After the attempt on Angoria, we were able to capture one of the rebels.” 

Kolivan was grateful to have the attention pulled away from him, but when the hooded figure suddenly looked up he realized he still was. The same glowing eyes stared right into his, rooting him to the spot. It felt as if something was trying to root around inside his head and he desperately tried to push them out as darkness started to envelop him. No one seemed to notice or show concern as he fought back panic. Closing his eyes he grounded himself.” 

Blinking, he glanced around and realized that nothing had changed. Whatever had been going on in his head wasn’t real and Brykka seemed unaware. Looking back at the hooded figure, glowing eyes narrowed. “I will send one of my druids” she rasped. “They will learn everything.” The ominous promise almost felt as if it had been aimed at him. 

“You are dismissed.”

As soon as they left the throne room Brykka’s shoulders relaxed and he rolled them a few times. Glancing at Kolivan, a smile crossed his face as he clasped the other on the back. “You have done well, Kolivan and now our Emperor sees it. As soon as these rebels have been crushed, we will celebrate your promotion. You will make a fine Commander, one that I am proud to have serving under me.” Kolivan ignored the way eyes looked him up and down.

“Thank you, sir.” 

Patting Kolivan again he stepped back. “I have a few things to take care of. Visit the medical ward while we’re here. I know how you are and admirable as it is, we need no distractions as we move forward. The Emperor is counting on us.” 

Nodding they parted ways and he was left to navigate the ship alone and with his thoughts. He wandered around, unconcerned on where he was going. Occasionally he would look at his map and head towards the direction he was supposed to go. Walking through another door, he recognized the familiar set up. It was much bigger and more advanced with more machines and tools than their ship had but he still recognized it for what it was. 

“Is there something I can help you with?” a soft voice asked. 

A Galran with the palest lilac fur he had ever seen approached. Even paler, almost white markings adorn his pointed face but the genuine concern in glowing eyes caught him off guard. He was very slender for their kind but there was something there that made Kolivan suspect he could hold his own if anyone tried anything. His demeanor was genuine but intentionally meant to keep one off guard. It was rather impressive but the man was clearly expecting an answer. 

“I apologize. I received a minor injury during my last mission and was instructed to come here.” 

The man gestured for him to come closer. “Show me please.” 

Removing the arm guard, he held an arm up so that careful hands could remove the bandage. Eyes assessed the wound before moving away to get what he needed. “You are not a member of this crew.” It wasn’t a question, the Galran’s uniform was one that belonged to an educational installation that sat in the middle of a large prosperous city. Kolivan had seen it from afar though he wasn’t even sure what he had been in the city for. His companion at the time, a citizen of the Galran city had told him about it. It was the largest and most precious of them all. Whoever this man was, he was very intelligent. 

“I am not.” Taking the arm again, he sprayed it with something that burned and had him gritting his teeth. “Not yet.” The man admitted. 

“You don’t sound all that excited.” 

The man hummed softly but said nothing. 

“I have been tasked with a mission to remove rebels from our system which will most likely result in a promotion.” He blurted out. 

Eyes flickered up to him and then back to the wound. “You don’t sound all that excited.” 

Kolivan caught the small smile and he felt one of his own as he shrugged. 

“My name is Ulaz.” 

“Kolivan.”

“You are all set Kolivan”

Looking at his arm, he flexed it, no longer feeling any soreness or pain of any kind. A scar had been left behind but it wasn’t the first. He knew it wouldn’t be the last. “Thank you, Ulaz.” The man nodded and turned away. Heading for the door, he paused when the other spoke up again. 

“Good luck.”


	3. Arkona's Sickness

The entire ship was buzzing with the news. There was nowhere that Kolivan went that he could not hear the hushed conversations and rumors. Brykka wasn’t exactly subtle about how proud he was that Zarkon had given Kolivan a task. If he became a Commander some of Brykka’s soldiers would become his and they were no endless supply of talk on who it would be. He had spent his entire career building his reputation and Brykka had no shortage of life lessons and examples for him to follow and emulate. 

Being a Commander meant power. Power meant freedom. He would be free to do as he pleased as long as it got Zarkon the results he wanted. With so many in the Empire, he could slip under the radar and perhaps actually feel as if he was doing something that didn’t make him feel sick with himself at the end of the day. 

There was still much to do and Brykka wanted to make sure he was prepared. Which was why he was headed to Argoria’s sister planet, Arkona. They had immediately surrendered without a single bit of resistance but currently had nothing the Empire needed Eventually the Empire would find a use for them but with so much else going on, it was very low on the list. As such Arkona was left to its own devices. The only thing they had to do was pass the occasional inspection and that was where he came in. No one had been there since they had taken it over and with the rebel activity, Brykka thought it best to surprise them with a visit. 

Landing with only himself and a handful of sentries, he looked out over the small primitive village. The planet was a desert, far to hot for his liking thanks to the three suns that sat high in the sky. The reptilian natives were unphased, all of them staring wide-eyed as he passed through the stalls covered in colorful cloth and various goods. A man hurried over to him, wringing his hands and Kolivan recognized him. Brightly colored feathers and painted markings littered his small frame, a sign of a government official. He wasn’t the leader but he was in charge of the bazaar and part of the Arkonian Council. 

“We welcome you,” he said bowing low. “If we had known you were coming we would have provided a proper greeting as is fit of our generous rulers.” 

“It is not necessary. I am here for an inspection and nothing more. I do not expect to be here long.” 

The creature seemed someone eased at that but there was something in his demeanor that set off red flags. “Then please allow us to escort you. It would be our honor.” he offered, eyes flickering between Kolivan’s face and the sand. 

He nodded, walking past the man who scrambled to follow. Merchants eyed him warily and parents kept children close. The buzzing excitement of the market had dulled until it was a low hum. Keeping his eyes forward, ears twitched when he heard the skittering of feet as people moved between stalls, whispering things to one another. The Bazaar Manager was talking excessively, mostly about the wares that were being sold and how they hoped that with the Empire’s backing their planet might become more prosperous. It was actually a good idea, more money for them meant more the Empire could take. He vaguely listened, keeping his eye on a child out of the corner of his eye. The young girl had been at the first stall but she had been moving ahead of them at a very quick pace. He had lost track of her more than once but she would pop up again or he would see a head tilt slightly downward. 

If he didn’t know any better he would have thought the Manager was taking him through the hottest parts of the whole place. His suit was keeping his temperature at a barely acceptable level and the hot wind wasn’t helping. Sand stung his face and clung to sweaty fur. He was not looking forward to trying to get the sand out of it later nor the rest of him. His armor was going to need to be replaced. It was enough to make him want to call it and return to the ship for the cooling wash he know was waiting for him. The way the small creature kept looking at him, Kolivan could guess he was hoping for the same thing. Even their homes would offer no comfort to someone like himself that was not built for heat. 

It was all very clever. 

The pair stopped at the edge of the Bazaar, a small village sitting just behind it. No doubt the homes of those that worked at the market or was with someone that did. Squinting he didn’t see many people though he would have expected the remaining citizens to be going about their daily lives. He looked up just in time to see the familiar small frame disappear behind a house. Despite the fact there was no cover, he headed forward.

“As you can see everything is in order. We do not believe the village holds any interest to the Empire.” he was back to wringing his hands again and Kolivan frowned. The heat was worse without cover but he pressed on, entering the small house the girl had disappeared into. The occupants all jumped in surprise and ears twitched at the sounds of coughing. The smell of sickness heavy in the air. Forgetting her for a moment he moved on to another and then another. Each time the manager would stay outside, refusing to come in. It took him a moment to notice that some of the houses had colorful banners outside like the market but others didn’t. The mark of the healthy. 

“What is happening here?” He demanded, watching the manager shrink under his gaze. 

“The truth is we are not sure. The disease showed up out of nowhere and people started to fall ill. Nothing has worked but anyone with the disease is confined to their homes so that they do not spread it. We have been looking for a solution but it will not affect the market nor what we can offer the empire.” He reassured. Kolivan might have been bothered by the seemingly greedy words but he had seen the look on the manager's face as he stood outside. The softness but also the fear that he might get it as well. He thought they were words that Kolivan wanted to hear. 

Looking up, he watched the girl slip into a house. This time he followed quickly, opening the door with more force than he meant. Squeaking in surprise, the small girl jumped up, a tail curled around her feet. This time the Bazaar Manager followed him, moving around Kolivan’s larger frame so they could see him. “Just a simple inspection, that is all.” He reassured with a smile. 

“W-would you like something to drink?” The woman asked meekly. 

He ignored her, moving forward as the small girl stumbled backward and out of his way. Eyes flickered from one spot to another, trying to think what was off, what was different. There were plenty of furnishings and decorations unlike the ones in those that belonged to the infected. Once sick they most likely didn’t survive and such items probably brought no comfort when they couldn’t even leave their beds. 

Beds. 

The coughing and smells of sickness had come from below, slightly echoing from the caves the citizens actually stayed in, the top layer merely the entrance and gathering place for when the suns were out. Where was the entrance to that cave in this house?

Eyes settled on the shelf sitting against the wall and he saw the woman follow his gaze. Moving forward onto an ornate cloth on the floor he paused, feeling the slight give. The same cloth the girl had been kneeling over when he entered. He stepped back, kneeling before it. 

“It is a very nice cloth is it not? We are very proud of the craftsmanship that the citizens of Arkona display. If you would like to take one or...or several then we would be glad to give them to you. Come let us return to the market and we will make sure to give you the finest available.” 

Narrowing his eyes, claws grabbed the fabric and pulled it away, revealing the door underneath. Ignoring the distressed noises, he grabbed the handle and flipped it open. The various aliens within all blinked widely, shielding their eyes at the light that suddenly poured in. The ones that regained their senses first let out noises of surprise and distress, that spread to those around them until everyone was looking up him with such fear and despair. 

Refugees. Rebels were most likely in their ranks but even if they weren’t, these were citizens hiding from the Empire. Escaping the harsh conditions they had been placed under for various offenses. Turning something like this in would no doubt bolster his reputation. Claim they were rebels and that would save him time. His own ship and crew would be his. As would the freedom he wanted. 

“Bring me all of the data you have on the infected. I’m sure you’ve been keeping records in an attempt to find a cure and keep it contained.” He stood up and looked at the terrified Manager. “We are well aware that you have an underground system, hiding it is suspicious. If it were not for that I would not have moved forward and discovered this,” he said, pointing at the aliens who cowered away from it. “The door stands out and this cloth is easy to move, I would suggest covering it with the same flooring you use in your homes. Otherwise, someone will find it next time” 

The man nodded numbly before freezing, mind processing the words before he looked up at Kolivan, confused. “Next time?”

“They will most likely send someone else the next time for an inspection.” He closed his eyes in thought. “The lack of people in your village is suspicious, you should have some going about their normal day and give a select few the task of hiding the refugees.” 

When he looked at the man he was staring at Kolivan, mouth wide open. They all were though some of the refugees were looking at each other with just as much confusion. Finally closing his mouth the Bazaar manager shook his head. “I...are you offering us advice, on how to better hide them from your fellow Galra?” he asked in disbelief. 

“I may have someone that might have some advice on how to help this sickness as well. However, your planet is unbearably hot and I want nothing more than to return to my ship. So if you do not get me the data quickly then yes this will be all I offer.”

The man gestured towards the girl and then the door. “Now!” he hissed and she took off, giving him one more look before disappearing. 

Kolivan crossed his arms, nodding in approval. “Now while she is taking care of that, there is still more I have to share if you wish to continue to remain as you are.”


	4. Good News and Bad News

“Do you ever think we’ll get transferred?” 

The man didn’t look up from his datapad, scrolling through it with his head in his hand. “I don’t know about you but I’m okay with not having to fight. This quiet life is pretty sweet if you ask me.”

“It’s boring you mean.” His partner quipped. “A little excitement wouldn’t hurt anything but the only danger we have out here is dying of boredom. I think I’ve come close to it multiple times.” 

His companion rolled his eyes and shifted to lean back in his chair, feet up on the console. “If you want to go off and die then be my guest. I’ll stay here and lead an easy life.” 

“No ambition. That’s your problem.” The other man waved him off, back to scrolling through the datapad. Making a noise of annoyance the man turned back to the screens, nails tapping against the console. He wanted to do his best for the Empire, do something to catch the Emperor’s attention and actually do something with his life. Instead of being stuck babysitting cargo the rest of his existence. 

Picking a camera, he idly moved it back and forth, sighing heavily. Always the same boxes, the same sentries, the same-

He peered at the camera, checking the location before frowning. There may not have been many but there were still sentries that moved back and forth, patrolling the cargo hold. The same patterns day after day. “The sentries are gone.” 

“Hmm?”

“I said the sentries are gone.”

“Sure they are. Are you really that desperate for something to do?”

He nudged his companion's leg, knocking it off and earning a glare in return. “I’m serious. We’ve watched them so many times we’ve got their patterns memorized but they’re not even _there_.” he insisted. 

Sitting up his companion leaned over to take control of the cameras. Moving it back and forth, his brow furrowed. Stopping, he leaned in to look at the small ship, almost hidden by cargo. “We’ve got company.” 

“I thought you would never notice.” 

The pair barely had a chance to turn around before their heads collided and both slumped to the floor. A long forked tail picked up the datapad and brought it up to the tri fingered hand. “Guess it was too much excitement for them.” Slipping the datapad into a pouch, fingers skirted over keys as eyes scanned over the data before pushing a button to start downloading it. Slipping out of the control room, he dug through crates and cargo at his leisure and picked them up with ease to take back to the small ship. Marking things off his list, he frowned as a claw tapped one in particular. Returning to the control room he filtered through the data again and cursing under his breath. There was a groan from the floor as one of the guards started to wake up. With how hard of a hit the guy took it came as a surprise though mildly impressive. 

Green eyes watched as the man rubbed his head before noticing him. He watched in amusement as eyes slowly traveled up until the found his face. Kneeling down, the same look turned to one of disgust as the guard finally got a good look at him. “I should have guessed. A _half-breed_.” he spat out.

“That’s me, the secret shame of the Empire. Don’t worry all this good stuff is going to benefit more half-breeds. We thank the Empire for its contribution.” He quipped, standing up to his full height and pulling out a sword. The man managed to get to his knees before the blade pierced his back and into the floor before him. Letting go of the hilt, the intruder pushed a few buttons and a countdown started as he left. 

Stars rushed passed but he didn’t slow down, glancing at the readings until he was satisfied he was far enough away. Setting up the navigation system, he leaned back. The black forked tail pushed buttons as he stretched, feeling shoulders pop. 

“This is Ilun.” 

“You always sound so serious Ilun, lighten up a little.” He heard the huff of breath and the subdued sigh. 

“You could stand to be a little more serious, Antok.” 

Antok chuckled. “Probably but you’re serious enough for the both of us.” 

“Since I get to hear your voice, I'm going to assume you were successful.” she continued. 

“I’ve got a ship full of supplies so that’s definitely a win. The downside is I couldn’t get my hand on a terraformer from the last facility.”

He heard the soft growl of annoyance. “The intel said it would be there.”

“Well if it’s any consolation, it _was_ there but they moved it.” He flipped through the datapad he had taken, tail scrolling for him. “Probably planning on using it soon.” 

“If they do then we’ll have lost it for good. The colony won’t survive long term without it. It won’t even survive short-term at this rate. The more we steal the more we open ourselves to being found out.”

He had heard this argument plenty of times over. It wasn’t as if she was wrong. It was getting hard and harder. He was starting to become recognizable, his own fault for not removing witnesses, something he had taken care of but the damage was already done. Not that he cared, the Empire could blow him and if he was the only one they could identify, all the better. It was also why he only ever hit facilities and ships several systems away. Grueling but now he was sitting on a lot of necessary supplies for the colony. He could have been heading back but he couldn’t do it, not without the terraformer. 

“I know. From this data, it looks like it was moved to a new facility in the Eluvian system. Kinda far but that does work to my advantage. ”

“Perhaps you should come back.” she reasoned, not sounded completely confident in her own decision. 

He could understand why. “We both know it would take way more time for me to come back and then go out there. They’ll probably have the terraformer installed by then. I’m going to have to jump on this now.” Pausing he leaned in to get a better look. 

“What’s up? Everything okay?”

Antok nodded before he realized she couldn’t see him. “Looks like they’ve got purification cores.”

“Those are rare.” 

“Yup and they’re about to be ours.” 

**______________**

Kolivan knew he shouldn’t be doing this. If he was found out there would be far more questions than he had answers. He had already done something incredibly stupid by helping the Arkonians, not even certain why he had done so. Now he was sending out a message to someone that he didn’t even know was trustworthy over a secret channel. They could report him and that would be the end of it, he would be given over to the druids. Perhaps that was why they hadn’t answered. Was it too late to stop? 

“It is nice to see you again Kolivan.” Ulaz appeared on the screen, a small smile on his face. “I would have answered sooner but I had to wait for the sentries to leave. I hope you don’t mind if I work while we talk, it can’t wait I’m afraid.” He moved backward, revealing someone laying on a table, their breathing slightly erratic. “Don’t worry, I had to put him under to help ease the pain.” 

Kolivan had no idea who this was but the black bodysuit and torn purple shirt marked him as a prisoner. Black cloth was ripped in several places, showing off wounds of various severity. Some of them were already bandaged and lilac hands were working quickly to patch the next. The basic build of the alien looked very much like the citizens of a planet he had seen before, though he didn’t remember them being covered in short fur like some of his comrades. The gentle care that Ulaz was using on the half-breed was something Kolivan didn’t think he had ever seen before. In fact, he was certain it was unheard of. 

If Ulaz sensed the unanswered questions he didn’t acknowledge it. Instead, he kept giving Kolivan small glances, and he realized that the other was waiting for him to speak. “Oh no, not at all.” He said, mentally chiding himself since Ulaz had long since started patching the man up. “I wanted to ask your opinion on something actually. I came across a curious disease. I’m not well versed in these things but the case caught my interest all the same. Of course, I couldn’t figure it out but I thought perhaps you might have some insight into it.”

“Is someone aboard your ship sick?” 

“No this is...not a Galran disease. In fact, I do not believe we can even catch it.” He had checked himself out afterward but there were no traces of anything in his system or no his person except the accursed sand. A delicate brow shot up at that but Ulaz didn’t stop working. 

“Send me the data, please.” 

Inserting the chip, he watched the system transfer it, beeping once done. Removing gloves, Ulaz moved back towards the console to access the data. Kolivan watched as glowing eyes scanned the screen. “I’ve seen very similar cases pop up, the people that have it live in hot areas I imagine?”

“How did you know?” 

“It thrives in very arid climates. Very deadly if not treated and yes we are unaffected. Uncertain if it’s the fur or some other part of our genetic make-up. The best way to know would be to expose a half breed with fur and one without to see how they react.”

Kolivan grimaced. “Something I imagine you would never do.” 

“If it was in some way necessary in order to save a significant amount of lives, yes. For my own curiosity, no.” 

“The Empire might think otherwise.”

“It does.”

The way Ulaz said it so casually was oddly comforting. Something like that was dangerous to speak out loud. He should find that distasteful and yet it felt validating for some reason. Kolivan brushed it aside. “Is there a cure?”

Pushing himself away from the screen again, he snapped gloves on once more to work on the smaller wounds. “I’ve heard that cures have been made from a Silerian plant. They only grow in the coldest of climates of course.” 

“But of course it does.” 

Another small smile. “I suppose nothing worth doing is ever easy. Is there anything else I can assist with?” 

“I do have one other question.” Ulaz made a small noise but otherwise said nothing and Kolivan took that as his signal to continue. “This one is a prisoner, why go to so much trouble to help him?” 

“It’s not my decision to make. He has chosen to keep on fighting so I will continue to fix him until he decides otherwise.” 

Kolivan nodded distractedly. “That is all. Thank you.” 

“Any time. Oh, I will be leaving Central Command soon. I was only here for a short while as part of my training. I must report back to Setar Coppih soon.”

He knew what that meant, a warning that he could be able to be contacted again, at least not without risking them both. Kolivan only hoped he wouldn’t need to though talking to Ulaz with his soft even voice was soothing. It helped clear his head.

“Goodbye Kolivan.” 

“Goodbye Ulaz and thank you.” 

Looking at the information from the bridge, he reluctantly stood up. They were almost to their destination and then he would be free again to think about his next move. There was no way the Arkonians would be able to get to the flower and even if they could get off-world, he wasn’t sure they would be able to survive a climate that was the complete opposite of their own. They were merchants and craftsmen, not warriors. 

As he entered the bridge, he saluted Brykka. The hard gaze that met his own made the fur on his neck stand on end. For a moment he thought that Brykka knew about the conversation but then the look was gone and that familiar smile crossed the commander’s face. “Finally something simple for us to do.” He joked. “Come let us get the purification cores and be on our way. I’m sure you’re eager to continue your investigation.” 

“Of course, Sir. I am eager to find the rebels for the Empire.” 

Brykka looked at him again before nodding. A hand lifted, hesitating before patting him on the shoulder as the larger Galran passed by. “Good. Let’s go.” 

The facility sat on a large moon, taking up two-thirds of the surface of the planet. It was a well-known research facility and one of the few that had scientists that weren’t just Galran. The top minds from various planets were housed there, forced to do the work of the Empire. Kolivan couldn’t help but feel as if he could relate to them. 

“The druid continue to interrogate the rebel that you caught,” Brykka said, glancing at Kolivan as they walked. 

Hands behind his back, ears twitched at the words. He could only imagine what the woman was going through. The rebel had been held on their ship and remained so. They had all felt it when the druid arrived and no one wanted to anywhere near the creature. Whatever they were was not Galra, he wasn’t even certain they were alive. Even Brykka didn’t like them but it at least gave Kolivan an excuse not to have to be there. “It is only a matter of time before she breaks.” 

His answer seemed to be what Brykka wanted, shoulders relaxing ever so slightly. “What did you think of Arkona?” 

“Unbearably hot and sand that I am almost certain I have still not completely gotten rid of.” He said, earning a chuckle from Brykka. “But their wares are high quality and they lack warriors. It could very easily become a central merchant hub for the Empire.” 

“Nothing seemed off while you were there?” 

It took everything in Kolivan to keep his face impassive and his voice firm. Eyes stayed straight ahead. “Inconclusive. They were nervous but considering I could have snapped any one of their necks without effort I am not surprised. The Empire’s army is impressive and its soldiers must be as well.” He recited. Brykka had drilled that into him many times during his training and Kolivan knew he recognized the words. 

Whatever he was going to say next was lost as soon as the door slid open. A very large frame was currently taking a purification core, several of which were already missing from the display. “What is going on here!” Brykka demanded angrily. Their guest whirled around, face obscured and still holding the last core. 

“An excellent question. One I don’t really want to answer.” The man charged them both, moving with more speed than Kolivan would have thought possible. He barely managed to get out of the way though Brykka wasn’t fast enough and Kolivan heard a crash outside the door. 

Running out the door, Brykka was slowly getting up from where he had been rammed into the wall. “Do not let him escape!”

Taking off down the hall, alarms started to blare, no doubt Brykka’s doing. He could hear the man cursing as he rounded a corner. Kolivan followed, given only a split second to dodge the large fist coming at him. Rolling, he unsheathed his sword and turned to face his opponent. Except there was no one there, the man had taken off running down the hallway when that had failed. Growling he gave chase once more, wincing at how easily the intruder knocked sentries aside, each one breaking as it met the wall. When one of them came at him, he sliced through it, never breaking stride. 

“Oh give up already!” 

Glowing eyes narrowed, redoubling his efforts but the man darted through a door and Kolivan saw a small shower of sparks from the intruder’s side. Stopping himself on the door, the asshole had the audacity to stand there and watch him from the window in the door as Kolivan messed with the panel. He knew that the sparks had to be from the no doubt destroyed panel on the other side. There was no way for him to open the door and they both knew it. Even covered he could feel the smugness.

Switching his grip on the sword, he growled and stabbed it directly into the window. The blade pierced it, almost catching the very surprised man in the face if he hadn’t backed up with a loud curse. Breathing heavily, Kolivan glared at the man who regarded him for a moment before slowly turning and then taking off again. 

Letting go of the hilt he stumbled back and against the wall. “I, unfortunately, have lost the target.” 

“We’ll worry about it later,” Brykka said. “We have something more important to deal with. The druid was able to get the rebel to talk.” 

Kolivan frowned. “What did they find?”

“There is a rebel base on Arkona.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Flickr is being a butt and my computer is fighting me so I'll have to post the other half tomorrow. Apologies for the cliff hanger


End file.
